Only One Life to Live
by xXLeafclawXx
Summary: Everyone has only one life to live, and you need to make the most of it. Join Sarah as she travels with her friends on an attempt to stop the Vexos. All while she tries to learn to live her life as a brawler the fullest. I do not own Bakugan. I only own my OC and her Bakugan Partners.
1. Old Family, New Rivals

**I do not own Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Old Family, New Rivals

Alice's POV:

I was walking with my friends Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, and Shun in a nearby park. We came to the center of the park and decided to rest there for now before continuing. Suddenly, I looked up and saw a familiar figure brawling with a nearby kid. She looked somewhat similar to my old friend. Shun must've noticed too, because he too was peering at the figure closely. She easily defeated the person she was brawling with and turned in our direction. Now that she was facing us, I could see her appearance more clearly.

She was wearing a green dojo suit and her hair was braided into one thick braid that hung off her left shoulder. She also had on black pants and boots. Her eyes were as green as the forest that glinted in the sunlight.

I gasped. No, it couldn't be! Could it?

I started to run towards her, ignoring my friends' cries to stop. Shun, however, stayed quiet. He silently glared at the figure. Clearly he had recognized the figure.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!"

Sarah's POV:

I caught my bakugan in my hand. I sighed. It had been three years since I had last visited Earth. I had lived on New Vestroia for three years, after Naga was defeated. I trained all day and night, nonstop. But now here I was, back on Earth. It looks so much different than before. I stared up at the sky.

My bakugan partner, Pyrus Eclipse Unicorio, unfolded from her ball from.

"Thinking about something, or maybe someone?" she teased. She was the team leader of our group. Our team consisted of the bakugan I had befriended in New Vestroia.

I shook my head. Soon enough, all my bakugan friends popped out of their ball form.

'Unicorio is right Sarah. You haven't really been acting like the strong and confident brawler that we all used to know," said Subterra Hawktress. She was the most caring one on our team, but no one should ever take that for granted and think that she'll go easy on them in a brawl. Haos Gladiator was the most tactical one on our team. He did most of the strategies. Aquos Altarnoid was physically the strongest on the team, although Ventus Pegasus was also strong physically, he was more described as wild than rather strong. Darkus Agrippa, well, she was mostly quiet, but occasionally would yell out things. Sometimes, those things would actually be really helpful in a brawl.

"I think I know that," I retorted.

"Then why ar- "

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!"

I turned around, only to find a girl with orange hair and chocolate eyes running towards us. My eyes widened.

No, it couldn't be! Was that,

"Alice?"

"Sarah!" Alice tackled me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sarah, it's been forever since I last saw you! Where have you been?!" exclaimed Alice. I didn't want to tell her that I was in New Vestroia training, then she would pile me with questions! Then, I saw the group of people behind her.

"Uh, Sarah, who are these people?" I asked.

"Oh! Guys, this is Sarah. Sar-" Alice was interrupted by Shun.

"Why is my cousin here?!" asked Shun, his voice outraged.

I peeked over Alice's head. I gasped.

"Why is he here?!" I asked, my sweet voice now dripping with venom. Shun and I had a glaring contest that would've killed people _miles_ from here.

Marucho said, "Shun, this is your cousin?"

Shun nodded while we, the two cousins, faced away from each other.

"Yeah. This is my little cousin, Sarah. She's lived with us ever since Dan and I were little."

"Hey! I'm not little! I'm only one year younger than you!"

Dan asked, "Then why haven't I ever met here?"

"Because after school was over, she would always come back home and sneak over to grandpa's dojo's backyard to enjoy some peace. One time, grandpa and I wanted to find out what she was really up to. So, when we finally found her, we found her meditating," Shun explained.

"Shun."

Shun just ignored me and continued, "Grandpa was surprised that she even knew how to meditate. What surprised us even more was that when we blinked even once, she was gone. What we didn't know was that she had teleported herself behind us and was getting ready to attack. Boy, what a fight that was, even grandpa lost to her!"

'Shun!"

"So grandpa took her in for training, an- "

"SHUN!"

Shun turned around and faced her. "Okay, okay. Quit acting like a jerk already."

"I'm not the one who's a jerk, you are! Explaining my whole history to a bunch of strangers I just met!"

"Why can't I? I let you tell my history to random people, so why can't I?"

"When did I ever do that?! You're the one who yells out your own life to other people!"

"Argh! Idiot!"

"Jerk! I don't even get how we come to be related!"

"Um, now that you're done, uh, can you please finish what you were saying Shun?" asked Dan nervously, scared that the two of them would start fighting again.

"As I was saying, grandpa took her in for training. She trained side by side with me every day. When I was younger, sometimes I would fail an assessment that grandpa gave me, but Sarah passed _every single_ test grandpa threw at her. And soon- " Shun abruptly stopped.

I smiled smugly. "Go on. Tell them." Shun gritted his teeth together.

"And soon she became better than me," said a very agitated Shun. I snickered and Shun glared at me once more.

"Whoa! Sarah's actually a better ninja than Shun?!" asked Julie, shocked.

"Yeah."

Then, all of my bakugan popped out of my bag.

"Is this the person you were talking about in New Vestroia?" asked Ventus Pegasus. For one who was always wild and full of energy, he remained unusually quiet throughout the whole situation. Darkus Agrippa stayed quiet, as usual.

"Wait! Hold it!" screamed Dan. "You have all six Attributes?"

Wow, this guy is loud, but I nodded my head anyway.

"You bet! Pyrus, Darkus, Aquos, Ventus, Haos, Subterra. I have them all!" I said.

"Awesome! Can I brawl with you?" asked Dan, eager for a brawl. I _was_ going to say yes when Shun interrupted.

"Wait Dan."  
"Huh? What is it now Shun?"

"I want to brawl with Sarah," said Shun.

"Okay, fine with me. Besides, my bakugan want to see how good you brawl," smirked Sarah.

"Then let us waste more time talking!"


	2. Rise of a New Brawler

**I do not owm Bakugan. I only own Sarah and her bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise of a New Brawler

Shun's POV:

I can't believe that my little cousin is here! She looks different from before, more stronger and more confident. I had better keep my guard up.

I took out my gate card, and she took hers out too. We both threw our gate cards onto the field.

"Gate Card, set!"

She took out her Bakugan, which looked like a Ventus Attributed Bakugan. I took out my Ventus Ingram and looked at it.

_Don't let my down, Ingram!_

"Bakugan, brawl!"

Sarah's POV:

I can't believe that Shun actually challenged me to a brawl. He knows that I have all Attributes and I could choose any of my choice. I think I'll go with Ventus. I want to show Shun who the real Ventus master! I took out my Ventus Stargazer Pegasus.

"Let's do this, Pegasus! We'll show them the real power of a Ventus!"

"You bet!" exclaimed Stargazer Pegasus in my hands. He folded into his ball form.

I smirked. It was time Shun tasted defeat!

"Don't let us down, Pegasus," said Unicorio from my shoulder.

"Bakugan, brawl!"

Our bakugan landed on a gate card each and unfolded.

"Ventus Ingram, stand!" Ingram appeared in his humanoid form. He was standing on what looked like feet with sharp claws attached to it. Two arms were also included and six giant wings, that looked it belonged to some kind of bird, were attached to its back. It had a ninja-like face and was fully dressed in some kind of ninja suit with a solid steel chestplate.

"Ventus Stargazer Pegasus, stand!" My Pegasus appeared in his humanoid form. It was a winged horse (obviously! XD), but instead of one tail, it had nine! Pegasus was also dressed in full armor. Basically, all my bakugan are dressed in full armor with exception of Darkus Agrippa and Aquos Altarnoid.

Enough talk! It's time to battle!

Shun's POV:

It looks like Sarah chose a Ventus Attributed bakugan. But why? She full well know that I'm better than her when it comes to Ventus. I wonder how many Gs it has.

As if on cue, the robotic voice sounded in our ears and said, "Ventus Ingram at 400 Gs. Ventus Stargazer Pegasus at 900 Gs. Ingram at a 500 G disadvantage."

I gritted my teeth and took out my ability card.

_I have to win this, no matter what!_

"Ability Card, activate! Shadow Spilt!"

100 Gs were taken from Pegasus, leaving it with only 800Gs left. 200 Gs were added to my Ingram. Sarah just shrugged it off.

I took out other ability card.

"Ability Card, activate! Blow Away!"

Pegasus was blown away from Sarah's gate card and plummeted down onto my gate card, landing with a crash. But when he stood up, it looked like he hadn't taken any damage at all! Everyone, including me, was shocked.

"Time to end this, Ingram! Gate Card, open!"

The Ventus gate card started glowing green underneath where Both Ingram and Pegasus were both standing.

"Trade Off!"

Sarah's POV:

"Gate Card, open! Trade Off!"

I wasn't going to let him win that easily!

"Oh, no, you don't! Ability Card, activate! Pegasus, Trident Smasher!"

Pegasus reared up and smashed Shun's gate card into millions of tiny pieces, causing all stats to return to normal.

"Let's do this, Pegasus!"

"You bet!" he replied.

This time, _I _took out _my_ gate card.

"Ability Card, activate! Wing Steeler!"

Pegasus rushed at Ingram. His wings were now solid steel, making it dangerous to oppose head on. Suddenly the robotic voice sounded in our ears again.

"Ingram at 0 Gs. 400 Gs added to Stargazer Pegasus. Pegasus now at 1300 Gs," said the voice.

Pegasus made contact with Ingram and sent it flying backwards. Ingram transferred back into his ball form and landed at Shun's feet. I did a little victory jump and pumped my fist into the air. Shun looked shocked.

"Why you! What kind of Ability Cards are those?!" questioned Shun, his voice full of rage at have been beaten.

"Calm down Shun. I'm fine," said his guardian, Ventus Ingram.

"Well, to answer your question, Wing Steeler is an ability that allows me to steal all of my opponent's Gs and transfers it to my own Bakugan. It then attacks using the power it received, in other words, stole. Oh, and it nullifies your ability to activate ability cards. Now, Trident Smasher is an ability card that I can activate when my opponent opens a gate card," explained Sarah with a smug look on her face.

Normal POV:

"Finally!" exclaimed Dan. "So? Who won?"

Sarah faced him with an emotionless face.

"I did."

Julie was taken aback, and for once, that big chatty mouth of hers didn't say a thing.

"Now can I _please_ brawl with you?" begged Dan, literally on his knees.

Sarah smirked, "Sure, which is if you _can_ beat me."

Sarah's POV:

I smirked, "Sure, which is if you _can_ beat me." My smile suddenly faded as I felt a shock of pain course through my head.

"Argh!"

Shun quickly turned and faced me. "What's wrong Sarah?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"My head! It hurts!"

Then, suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Let the Battle, Begin!

**Sorry that I didn't update in soooooooooooooooooo long! :( But here's the next chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Let the Battle Begin!

I groaned as I tried to sit up. I looked around. Everything was so misty that I couldn't see a thing. The only thing I could see were my bakugan. Strangely, they were in their humanoid form. Unicorio, Agrippa, Altarnoid, and Pegasus were all standing next to each other while Hawktress was perch on top of Gladiator's shoulder, who was looking around at our new surroundings.

"Uh, Sarah? I think we're in the park anymore," stated Unicorio. A deep voice sounded behind us. "Indeed you are not, for now. We have summoned you her for a reason, Sarah Lion."

All of us turned around to find six figures standing there. They seemed familiar.

Agrippa gasped. "The six ancient warriors of New Vestroia!"

I looked at her in surprise. This the first time I've heard her outburst like that. But yes, Agrippa was right. These six figures right here in standing in front of us were the six ancient warriors of New Vestroia. But if Apollonir, Clayf, Exedra, Frosch, and Oberus were here, then. . .

"Lars Lion? Are you there, mother?" Lars Lion stepped out from behind, her eyes filled with happiness at the sight of seeing her daughter again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I dashed up to Lars Lion and buried my face into her robe, tears flowing out of my face. All my bakugan were happy to see me reunited with my mother.

Apollonir stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we more important matters to discuss." I nodded and stepped away from my mother, still longing to hold her. I carefully walked up to Apollonir and Clayf. "Now, we think you and your bakugan were wondering why you were summoned here."

My bakugan and I nodded vigorously.

Lars Lion also stepped forward and faced me and said, "We, the six ancient warriors, have all foretold a darkness that will threaten New Vestroia and all of its bakugan."

I gasped. "That's horrible!" My bakugan all nodded their agreement.

"That is not all." I stared in horror at Lars Lion, trying to understand what she said. "W-what else is t-there?"

"The darkness, we do not know who, will want something even greater, our Attribute energies," said Lars Lion, still facing us. Oberus stepped forward.

"So we have decided that we will face this darkness in the future in battle and-"

I butted in and yelled (a bit _too_ loud), "But what if you lose? What then?!"

"Be patient, Sarah," warned Frosch. Exedra spoke.

"We already thought of that,"

Apollonir nodded. "Clayf?" Clayf stepped forward. I was impatient, very, _very_, impatient right now.

Clayf explained, "If we happen to lose, then we will pass down our Attributes to twelve chosen Bakugan."

I was taken aback. Twelve? "But there are only six Attributes, aren't there?"

Clayf continued, "Yes, there are only six attributes, but twelve because we are splitting them in half. We are entrusting half of the energies to you and your team because we have seen your dedication and determination in protecting New Vestroia and all of its Bakugan. The other halves will be handed down when the time is right."

Then, the six ancient bakugan warriors surrounded us. Lars Lion looked at me with pride shining in her eyes.

"Take it, Sarah! Take the energy and protect it with your life!" said the six bakugan as one. Their energies floated into each of my bakugan partners. When the light faded, they seemed no different to me than before, but I could sense a new strength coming from deep within them. I noticed that they evolved a little. Just before I could ask what had happened, my world started spinning again.

Then once again, I blacked out.

Normal POV:

Sarah awoke to find the harsh light beating down on her. She got up and looked around. She knew where she was: in a room inside of Maruch's private jet plane. She looked over to her right and found her bakugan resting on the nightstand next to her. Slowly, she got out of bed.

"So, you finally woke up."

Sarah swiveled around to find Shun leaning there against the wall, eyes closed.

"Yeah. How long have I been out?"

"A whole day. The others thought you were in a coma."

"Did anything happen?"

"Actually, a lot happened while you were out."

"Tell me." So Shun sat down and explained the whole thing. It turns out that we had a new enemy. It seemed that they go by the name Vexos. They wanted to capture all the bakugan and force them to fight just for their entertainment. So, to stop them we've teamed up with a group called the Resistance who are also working to stop the Vexos. Sarah met up with them in the living room. Mira Clay, the leader of the team, gave Sarah a Gauntlet, it was a device that they used to brawl.

"Thanks Mira."

"No problem."

Sarah quickly attached the gauntlet to her arm. This guy with green hair and gray eyes stepped forwards, Sarah thought his name was Ace Grit.

"Hold on. Before she joins the team, I want her to prove herself to us."

"Aw, come on Ace. Give it a break already!" whined Dan.

"Dan's right, Ace. Give it a break," said Marucho.

Sarah smiled sweetly. "It's okay. He can challenge me. Don't worry, I won't lose."

Ace smirked, "Oh, you're so sure? Just wait until you meet my Percival!"

This time it was Sarah's turn to smirk, "Okay, just make sure you don't hold back!"

-_Outside_—

Everyone, except for Ace and Sarah who were brawling, were on the sidelines watching. Little did they all know, a Vexos was secretly observing this 'new' brawler closely. Sarah held up her arm where here gauntlet was attached, Ace followed suit.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

Ace held up his gate card. "Looks like I'll start! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Percival, let's go!"

A Darkus monster/knight appeared on the gate card.

_Hm, Darkus. It's one of the strongest Attribute type. Which one should I choose? All my bakugan want to battle, but-_

"Hurry up and choose. I already know you have all Attribute! But even if you choose your best one, it will never stand a chance against my Darkus Percival!" yelled Ace from across the field.

"Be careful, Ace. I can sense a strong power emitting from her," said Percival.

_I know!_ Sarah took out her Subterra bakugan and held it up. She smirked.

"You ready to play, Hawktress?" asked Sarah.

"I've always been ready!" exclaimed Hawktress from within her ball.

"Let's do this!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Subterra Arrow Hawktress, let's show them what you're made of!" Sarah threw Hawktress onto the gate card. A tan light shot out of Arrow Hawktress's ball. When the light faded, standing there (or maybe floating there) was Subterra Arrow Hawktress. Hawktress was just a regular female hawk with full armor and two small crossbows attached to her wing. A soft tan aura was emitting from the outline of her body. Ace took one look and let his jaws drop.

"Seriously?! She's going to brawl me with that puny thing?" asked Ace. He gaped in shock. When Sarah didn't answer, Ace took that as a yes.

The robotic voice sounded in their ears, "Darkus Percival at 450 Gs. Subterra Arrow Hawktress at 1200 Gs."

Ace's eyes widened. "T-that's impossible! I've never seen a bakugan with a G power that high!"

Sarah smirked, "We now you have! And that's not all! Double Ability, activate!" She slipped the two cards into her gauntlet. "Ability activated."

"Arrow Notch tornado plus Wing Steeler!"

"Here I come!"

The aura around Hawktress started glowing brighter and brighter until Hawktress was completely covered in the glowing light. The other Brawlers watched in amazement as a huge tornado rose from underneath Percival, trapping him while Ace couldn't do a thing.

"W-what's going on? I can't activate any of my ability cards!" Ace cried out in astonishment.

"Arrow Notch Tornado is an ability card that lets me disable your ability to activate any ability card." Ace stared in shock, wondering how he could've been beaten so easily, and even worse, by a _girl_! "And Wing Steeler is an ability that drains my opponent's bakugan's Gs down to 0 and attacks with that power!"

"That's the ability she used to defeat me," muttered Shun. Everyone stared at Shun in surprise.

"Go now, Subterra Arrow Hawktress!" that caused everyone's heads to snap back into the battle. Percival was trapped in the huge tornado and couldn't do a thing, suddenly, arrows appeared and aimed themselves directly at Percival, causing Percival to revert back into his ball form. This also caused Ace's life gauge to back its way down to zero.

The battle was over and Sarah had won, again.


End file.
